Brawl Ball
In the Brawl Ball Event, there are two teams, each of which consists of three players. The objective here is to take the ball (which starts in the middle) to the opposite team's goal. The team that scores two goals first wins, but a team can also win by having scored a higher amount of goals than the other when the timer ends. If the timer ends while the teams are tied, the game will go into overtime and all barriers will be destroyed. Brawlers can obtain the ball by getting close enough to it while no other Brawler has it. Attacking with the ball kicks it. Activating your Super and then kicking the ball makes it go further. Useful Brawlers :Mortis: Mortis is one of the most strategic Brawler to play in Brawl Ball. If played right, he can dash to the ball, dribble it, kick it, then dash to it again, rush to the goal, and score. :Frank: Frank has the most health in the game. He can destroy obstacles in a large area using his Super, and he can also stun enemies for a long duration, giving his team time to score. Additionally, his regular attack is quite effective since he can do area damage, and brawlers tend to group up in Brawl Ball. :El Primo: '''El Primo also has the most health in the game. Usually you need more than one Brawler to kill El Primo in Brawl Ball. Also, since he’s a tank, he can run up to the goal and throw/carry the ball into the goal while taking some fire. El Primo can also deal severe and consistent damage to Brawlers carrying the ball. In addition, his Super can destroy obstacles, so he can create openings to the enemy goal. :Tara: When Tara uses her super to drag enemies, not only they’ll all get bunched up, allowing her and her teammates to defeat the enemies, but also they‘ll drop the ball, allowing you to take the advantage to score / defend. :Spike: '''Spike has really high damage, even if his attack misses, the burst spikes can still damage enemies. In addition, his super can slow down enemies, making him really good on defence. Tips *Tanks such as El Primo are very effective goal scorers. Their high health allows them to absorb all the damage as they go for a goal. *Brawlers that have a Super able to destroy obstacles (such as Shelly, Colt, Bull, El Primo, and Dynamike) are really helpful for offense. They can clear the path and make the team able to kick to the goal without having to go around the boxes. However, be careful if you use one - you can end up destroying the obstacles on your side which would help the enemies. *Brawlers whose Super can knock back an enemy (such as Shelly and Dynamike) can be helpful since it will cause the enemy Brawler to lose possession of the ball. *Since you can't attack while you have the ball, one valid strategy is to pass the ball to an enemy to make them unable to attack and start damaging them. However, don't try this strategy if the enemy you aim for is near your team's goal: they could kick the ball to it since they are close. *If you notice the yellow dotted ring around an enemy, such as El Primo or Bull, chances are that they're trying to knock the ball out of your possession with their Super. If you see the yellow ring, pass the ball to a teammate or, alternatively, pass the ball to the enemy to try to make them waste their Super. Category:Events